


Run this show

by FinditAgain



Series: Shadowhunter verse ficlets [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24705424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinditAgain/pseuds/FinditAgain
Summary: “Don’t give me that look,” Jace smirks, “we all know you’re the one who rules this school with an iron fist.”“If that were true, I’d have a much easier time of getting you to go on a date with me.”
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland, Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood
Series: Shadowhunter verse ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827805
Comments: 10
Kudos: 66
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Run this show

**Author's Note:**

> This is a ficlet for the Hunter’s Moon Discord Event. Based on the prompt – rule.
> 
> It’s an AU set in the This World Inverted verse. I suck at keeping things short so I might just expand on this one day.

Alec stands against the railing at the top of the bleachers, looking out at the gym below. His team is on the mat, hitting their marks every time, making him feel like a king surveying his kingdom.

“Are you ready?”

Next to him, Clary’s scratching her neck as she fidgets, nervous energy pooling around her. This is her first time cheering for the _Angels_.

“Get it together Fray,” he sighs, trying to temper his tone into something reassuring. The All-Star cheerleading competition is just hours away, and they need everyone in the right mindset.

“I’m afraid I’ll mess up my full layout and let you and the team down.” 

“Good, you should be afraid, we’re the best for a reason. We work our asses off, and we don’t mess up.” Clary bites her lip, clearly not comforted. “ _I_ don’t mess up,” he amends, “and I chose you, now prove me right.”

This does the trick as her shoulders loosen. “Ok, I can do this. I just have to visualize it and be optimistic.”

Alec snorts, “There’s no room for that kind of attitude in cheerleading.”

“But you -”

“The honor comes from the deed. Don’t be hopeful about doing it, just get it done and do it well.”

“Yes sir,” she says mockingly, but still squeezes his arm as she goes to join the others.

“I love how bossy you get about defending your title,” he turns to find Jace stepping up next to him and leaning his hip against the railing. Alec’s chest flutters when Jace looks at him like that, like he’s looking at something precious.

“This from the star of the football team?”

“Don’t give me that look,” Jace smirks, “we all know you’re the one who rules this school with an iron fist.”

“If that were true, I’d have a much easier time of getting you to go on a date with me.”

Jace’s cheeks turn red. “We’ve been over this, it’s not a good idea.”

Alec steps forward, bringing their faces closer together. “You did say that. But you haven’t said that you’re not interested.”

Jace’s eyes linger on Alec’s mouth, like he knew they would. Jace has been looking since summer, staring at Alec in all sorts of sinful ways. But no matter how much Alec flirts he still won’t let him get any further.

Alec can’t help but lick his lips and watch as Jace’s eyes widen in response. There’s a lengthy pause while Jace looks him over, considering. “How about this,” Jace shifts even closer, “you win this meet, and I’ll go on one date.”

“Win? That’s a given. You said it yourself, I rule this school, and this is _my_ gym. That trophy is as good as mine.”

Jace shoots him a knowing grin, “Then I guess I’m as good as yours too.”

He walks away leaving Alec reeling. He briefly thinks about going after him, but there will be time for that later.

He’s got a competition to win.


End file.
